


Pumpkin Eater

by Mythological_Compendium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Derek, Jealous Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/pseuds/Mythological_Compendium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'know like...Cheater Cheater?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Eater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapingwithjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/gifts).



Derek sat impatiently in the dark living room, staring at the door, waiting for it to open. He kept glancing at the clock even though he could barely see the time by now anyway, but he wouldn’t turn the lights on.

 _Maybe he’s in trouble..._  Derek muses. _Don’t think that way. He’s fine_.

The sound of keys softly jangling on the other side of the door made him exhale all his nervous tension.

The slender silhouette belonging to the object of his worry emerged from a cold, breezy night and tried to sneak his way carefully into the house. He stopped for a second and looked around, as if feeling the sensation of having eyes on him.

“Nice of you to finally decide to come home,” Derek said in the sternest voice he could muster.

The young man in question cried out, “Oh my God,” and fell against the front door. He turned to face the general direction from which the well-known sarcastic tone was coming and squinted into the darkness. “Dude you almost gave me a heart attack! How long have you been there?”

“Do you know what time it is?” Derek asked even though he wasn’t sure either. Somewhere between 2 and 3am, he would imagine.

Stiles felt the burn of Derek’s angry gaze without actually knowing where he was. He stood up straight and said, “I was at Allison’s birthday party. Remember I told you earlier when I was leaving?” He kicked off his shoes as he mumbled, “I also told you not to wait up but you obviously weren’t listening at _that_ point either.” He shrugged off his jacket and put it on the rack next to the door. “So can I turn on the lights now or?”

Derek emerged from the darkness with a few long strides and reached up to put his hand on the door next to Stiles’ head. He trembled a little when he heard Derek’s nails scratch against the wood surface. “Even after what I said, you still went to their house?”

The twinge of fear left him and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think you’ve beat that argument to death already? I’ve told you a quadrillion times Mr Argent has never done or said anything to me. I bet the guy doesn’t even know my name.”

“I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“It was a wild teenage party Derek. That generally doesn’t happen when the parents are around. Calm down.”

Derek leaned closer and said through gritted teeth, “I don’t want you to go there again, understand? Stay away from that house…away from _him_.”

“This argument is stupid.” Stiles made to step around him, but Derek grabbed his arm.

“I’m serious Stiles. I don’t want you near him.”

“Derek, let go.” He said calmly into the darkness.

When his arm wasn’t immediately released, Stiles wrestled himself away from Derek’s grip then started up the stairs without looking back.

Derek chewed his lip as he stood on the lower floor of the house they shared watching Stiles walk away from him. Thoughts of that man putting his hands or lips on Stiles then Stiles responding accordingly made him clench his jaw so tight he might break a tooth. All sorts of images ran through his head, every one something he wished he had never imagined. _I swear if I ever see that bastard even look in Stiles’ direction again, I’ll_ —His thought was cut short when he heard Stiles talking upstairs.

He found Stiles in the bedroom, phone to his ear.

“Yeah well it’s pissing me off.” He said.

“Can I just say I wouldn’t exactly blame you? I mean, I’m dating his daughter and I’d still let the guy wreck me.”

Stiles snickered and shook his head. “I just wish Derek would listen.” Stiles heard the footsteps behind him and turned to see Derek standing in the doorway. He sighed, “I’ll call you back.” then hung up.

“You had your phone the whole time and didn’t call?”

Stiles looked at the device in his hand. “Slipped my mind.”

“Who was that?” Derek pointed to the phone.

“Scott.” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. “I just called to let him know I got home okay.”

Derek reached out his hand. “Lemme see.”

Stiles’ head jerked forward and his mouth hung open. “Are you serious?”

Derek just curled his fingers in a quick motion.

Stiles shook his head. “No.”

“Stiles give me the phone.”

“You want it so bad come get it.”

Derek closed his eyes. “Why are you being so difficult?”

“Wow,” Stiles put his hand on his chest. “ _I_ am not the one being difficult here.” He stabbed the air between them with an index finger. “ _You_ are the one who’s convinced I’m cheating.”

“If you’re so innocent then gimme the phone.” Derek stretched his arm out farther.

Stiles pursed his lips then threw the phone at Derek’s head. It shattered to pieces on the wall behind him. Had he not dodged it in a split second it would have hit Derek square in the forehead. He glared at Stiles and Stiles glared right back.

“Happy?” he asked.

Derek just huffed in response.

“Is it okay if I take a shower? Or are you gonna accuse me of going to wash his scent off me?”

Derek ground his teeth and Stiles rolled his eyes before heading toward the bathroom.

“Is it my fault?” Came out of the air behind him.

Stiles halted mid-step then turned again. “What?”

“Do you feel neglected? Is that it?” Derek stepped forward. “I know we haven’t been spending much time together lately but…I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He laid his forehead on Stiles’. “I’ll make you forget all about him.”

Stiles sighed out of frustration and decided to ignore that last statement. “Derek this has nothing to do with us not spending time together. I just-” Derek moved to put their lips together but Stiles pulled away before they brushed him. “No.”

“What? You can kiss _him_ but you won’t kiss _me_?”

Stiles threw his hands up. “Oh my GOD Derek!” He pointed to his mouth. “Read my lips. I’m not fucking nor have I ever fucked Mr Argent. Ya want me to say it in Spanish?”

Derek grabbed him with both hands by the back of the head and pushed their lips together.

Stiles tried to get away but Derek held onto him. He managed to get out a muffled, “Derek st-stop it!” but after a second of fighting, he melted and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. “I’m not in the m-mm.”

Their tongues slowly slid over each other as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek’s hands dropped to Stiles’ ass before he lifted the slender body into his arms then laid him on the bed.

Little tingles erupted over Stiles’ body as Derek kissed from his lips to his neck but he wouldn’t give Derek the satisfaction of moaning aloud, not after his little lapse of self-control when they were kissing. _That was stupid Stiles_ , he thought to himself. _After all this shit he’s been giving you? Make him work for it_! Derek let out a noise akin to a low growl as his fingers danced over the neckline of the shirt Stiles was wearing.

“Hey asshole,” Stiles muttered. “Don’t rip this shirt. Scott gave it to me for Christmas.”

“I’d get you a new one.” Derek replied before licking Stiles’ jawline up to his ear.

“Yeah no how about you just not rip _this_ one?” He retorted as he moved his head away to look Derek in the eyes.

Derek sighed and moved to his knees, setting his legs on either side of Stiles as he braced himself up on his arms, straddling the young man’s entire body. He stared down at him. With no light but the moon’s rays streaming through half-shut curtains, a dark shadow was cast over Stiles so he just gazed angrily back at wherever he assumed Derek’s face was.

Derek shook his head. “Y’know this really isn’t helping your case. If you keep acting like you don’t want me touching you I’m just gonna assume that it’s because you’re satisfied with what you got from Argent.”

“You should probably also take into consideration that I’ve just grown to hate you.” Stiles snapped back.

Derek raised his eyebrows. “You hate me huh?” He leaned down and Stiles moved his head to the side to avoid the impending kiss but Derek just put his lips to Stiles’ ear. “Well baby I know what you love.” A shudder tore through Stiles’ body when Derek’s lips barely brushed against his skin. Derek held himself up with only one hand now, as the other snuck its way under Stiles’ shirt to rub a warm hand over his chest. “And I know I can give it to you better than he ever could.”

“Dammit Derek I’m not--!” The rest of his words were muffled when Derek hastily pushed up his shirt and stuck the wad of cloth into his mouth.

Stiles sighed and resolved to stay quiet again. He felt nimble fingers tugging at his belt then at the button on his jeans and finally his zipper. He bit into the fabric when Derek reached into his underwear to grasp him but to his disappointment—though he would never admit it to Derek’s face—the warm fingers were taken away quickly. Derek kissed down his chest and abdomen until he reached the waistband of Stiles’ boxers then glanced up at his eyes. Stiles looked away.

Derek moved off the bed and dropped to the floor between Stiles’ knees. He yanked all the fabric down to Stiles’ ankles then wasted no time in covering the erected flesh with his mouth. Derek took him as deep as he could manage without tempting his gag reflex then started sucking slowly.

Stiles pushed the damp fabric out of his mouth with his tongue and let out a gust of breath, fighting every fibre in his being urging him to give in and raise his hips to fuck that mouth. He leaned up on his elbows to watch as Derek hollowed his stubbly cheeks. _Hoh my God_. Every pull of his lips, every faint brush of his teeth, the heat from the back of his throat, all of it was pushing Stiles closer and closer to the edge he was desperate to fall over. He cried out to the high ceiling and was embarrassed when it echoed back to him but he couldn’t help gasping, mumbling incoherently, gripping onto the back of Derek’s head, and rocking his hips in time with the pressure.

Derek suddenly stopped and Stiles whispered, “No…” but Derek ignored it and faced him again.

“Still hate me?” Derek was smirking of course.

“Yes.” Stiles replied, breathless but deadpan.

The smirk dropped slightly and Stiles had a sense of triumph when he saw it.

Derek smacked his hand against the mattress, making Stiles jump a little. “You came from him and you still want more? God you’re just a little cockslut, aren’t you?”

Stiles was taken aback though he wasn’t quite sure if he liked the little name-calling or not. He shrugged. _Might as well play along_. He was sick of Derek’s shit anyway. “You caught me.”

Derek’s brow twitched. “And what if I just left you like this?” He gestured to Stiles’ manhood, lines of fluid dripping from its tip and onto his abdomen.

Stiles ran the fingers of one hand over Derek’s cheek. He found the jaw was tight like a vice. _Treading on thin ice am I_? “I’ll just get Chris to do it.”

Derek had this wild look in his eyes now, like a hungry wolf hunting his prey with the little red hood.

Stiles had the wind knocked out of him when Derek’s lips collided into his with a kiss. He found it hard to catch a breath with the selfish kiss bombarding his senses. His hand snaked its way into the back of Derek’s jeans to take a handful while the other busied itself grabbing the front and squeezing. He smiled a fiendish smile into the kiss when he felt stiff flesh through the fabric. He quickly set about unbuckling Derek’s belt and freeing the object of his desire.

Derek roughly pushed the hand away and broke their kiss but Stiles dug his fingers into Derek’s hair and forced their lips back together. He pulled away again but before his frustrated lover could protest, Derek yanked the jeans from his ankles and threw them across the room then ditched his own. Stiles scooted to the middle of the bed as Derek hurried to grab the lube from the bedside table drawer. Derek popped open the cap and climbed over Stiles to kiss him deeply again, letting Stiles’ lithe tongue caressing every part of his mouth as he generously coated himself then did the same to Stiles.

Derek’s body flushed with longing and painful need but he made sure his touch was gentle as he placed his tip against Stiles. He pressed relentlessly with a firm, smooth pressure. Stiles shuddered at the little nip of pain followed by the warm sensation of being full when he slid all the way in. Derek’s blunt nails bit into Stiles’ hips and he sighed into Stiles’ neck, letting the deliciously familiar warmth pull him in but then had to stifle a groan when the muscles tensed around him.

“Did he teach you that?” he managed to sneer.

“Derek please just...just shut up and…fuck me!” Stiles cried through clenched teeth.

He thought his heart would give up on him when Derek gave him one hard thrust in then almost left him completely.

“Don’t be so selfish.” Derek’s tone was soft and smooth. “I missed this.” He raised Stiles’ leg over his back and Stiles grabbed handfuls of Derek’s shirt.

Stiles could feel himself being raised a few inches from the bed, just enough so he was powerless to move his own hips to meet Derek’s. He was left to toss his head and claw at Derek’s sweat-soaked t-shirt as Derek found a pace that wasn't too slow but wasn't pounding.

He shuddered as brilliant waves of pleasure crashed into him. Derek was hot above him, his skin giving off enough heat to scorch. He was surrounded by him...impaled on him...utterly at his mercy and he was thrilled by it. He groaned. Derek never failed to find that delightful spot inside him.

Derek watched Stiles as he squirmed and moaned and desperately muttered something that nearly sounded like “deeper”. He loved to see him this way: writhing in anguished lust beneath him. He started to lose the calculated self-control he prided himself on (the very same that Stiles prided himself on making Derek forget) and thrust harder.

Stiles wanted to move his body against the hard, hot strength of the man above him but couldn’t shift his hips. He wanted to cling to the broad shoulders but his arms went limp moments before and just laid on either side of his head now. He wanted kisses, to let his tongue into Derek’s mouth then all over his body. He cried out through his orgasm. He was flying…lost in the sensation of Derek moving inside him…his own body clamping down, holding him…never let him go…never let the incredible pleasure end. He sobbed. He was so full, stretched so tight.

Derek’s eyes were shut tight now, his teeth sunk into his lower lip, his brow furrowed in concentration. He was trying so hard to regain control but to no avail. He drove himself to the hilt with rapid pumps, grunting with each thrust as he filled Stiles hard and fast, again and again. Another sharp thrust brought him to the brink and one more sent him over the edge.

He sighed, relaxing his body as his climax drifted and the weight of him dropped onto Stiles. Stiles, his entire body at ease with that fullness still inside him, wrapped his wobbly arms around Derek.

The feeling ebbed as they lay there, floating in some warm place. The only sound was slow breathing.

Derek rolled over onto his side and pulled Stiles with him.

A brief moment passed and Derek softly whispered, “Stiles?”

“Hmm...?” the young man responded, his mind was blissfully on the border of reality and the sweet black void of afterglow.

“All that stuff I said…I didn’t-”

A smile curved Stiles’ lips as he closed his eyes and shook his head, laying a finger on Derek’s open mouth. “It’s ‘kay.”

Derek moved Stiles’ hand away. “No baby I’m sorry.” Stiles opened his eyes and looked right into Derek’s. He sighed and brushed his hand over Stiles’ head. “I don’t want to be suffocating I just…I’m scared to lose you. Sometimes I feel like-”

“You’re an idiot if you honestly think you’re gonna lose me to Chris Argent.”

“It’s not just him...” Derek sighed. “Would you let me finish?”

“No.” Stiles held his face in both hands. “I love you. I’d never cheat on you in a million years. Get that through your thick skull please?”

Derek pursed his lips then nodded, yielding. “I love you too.”

“Good.” He gave Derek a quick kiss then snuggled into his chest. “You owe me a new phone.”

Derek smiled and wrapped his arm around Stiles then kissed the top of his head.


End file.
